daysofgrimmfandomcom-20200215-history
Team DUCS
'Team DUCS '(pronounced “Ducks”), is a team of first-year students attending Beacon Academy. It is led by Dodger Blue, Clay Umber, Carbon Black, and Sinn Abar. Members Dodger Blue A friendly and upbeat teenager, Dodger is all about teamwork and making sure everyone has a positive experience. He’s the team’s mother hen, really, and has a bit of a habit of babying his fellow teammates. It’s not entirely unappreciated, though–more than welcome, in fact. Clay Umber Clay isn’t the approachable type–he’s quiet, stoic, and has what is quite possibly the worst case of “resting bitch face” the world has ever seen. In reality, though, he’s a total sweetheart–his biggest problem lies in the fact that that he’s more an observer than a participant in social interactions, making it seem like he’s uninterested in what’s going on. Truthfully, though, Clay just likes sitting back and watching things unfold, only offering input when it’s asked for. He’s generally pretty uncomfortable expressing himself outright as well–at least, with words. His actions and his art, however, are another story. Carbon “Bo” Black Spacey and quiet, there always seems to be some disconnect between Bo and the real world. She’s generally off wandering the vast reaches of her imagination, absentmindedly doodling on her skin or whatever scrap paper she can find. She’s friendly enough, but even when talking to her, there’s a sense that she isn’t quite focused on the conversation. Bo just kind of drifts through life, and is perfectly content to do so. Sinn Abar Sinn is the most rambunctious member of DUCS. Loud and extremely affectionate, it’s damn near impossible to miss her when she enters a room. She likes to show her affection through roughhousing, roughhousing, and more roughhousing. Swearing is also a-okay. Sinn is never afraid to hold back on sharing her thoughts and opinions, no matter how much trouble they might get her in… And she’s also not afraid to start shit with people she doesn’t like. She’s not the passive type by any means. Dynamics During Combat The team is still trying to get used to one another, and figuring out who does what. They’re actually a bit of a hot mess right now in combat, but they’re slowly working it out. A lot of their problems stem from the fact that Sinn is the only one aggressive enough to act on her own; the others are too unsure, and often hold back all at once, since they don’t want to be a nuisance to one another. Of course, that just leaves Sinn doing everything, which certainly isn’t optimal. Outside of Combat The team works together pretty well outside of the ring. They all get along really well–the result of sharing pretty similar beliefs and past times. Of course, it’s only been a bit since they’ve been put together, so it’s difficult to say whether or not drama will crop up in the days to come. History Blah Trivia *The team’s name follows the colour-naming rule, as it refferences cotton duck, which is a type of canvas made from cotton. The canvas is an off-white, cream-beige colour. *The team’s name also ties in with their theme, which is “visual arts”. Cotton is widely used in artist papers and canvases, as cotton is fairly durable and preserves the artwork much better than standard papers, which contain acids that make them unsuitable for archival purposes. *On more than one occasion, they’ve called themselves/been called “Team Dicks”, since that’s what the team’s name would look like if it’d been Clay’s first name, not last name, in the acronym. They all find it pretty amusing. Category:Teams